Conflagration
by Doragoon
Summary: A long oneshot on Finn's actions after meeting the Flame Princess.  Ahh, I can never stick to one story can I?  Rated K  for the slight teenage thoughts on Finn's mind.


_I won't leave you guys with a long author's note in the beginning so why don't we start the story?_

_Disclaimed: I finally get to spread the greatness that Pendleton Ward has brought from the Lands of Ooo and Aaa to the entire world!_

* * *

><p>Finn could only look at the stream of fire that was quickly racing into the woods. Minutes ago, that stream of fire had been one hot tamale of a dame. One that, thank Glob, had been his age. Maybe…maybe he could get to know her.<p>

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Dude, did you see how pretty she was? I know I have a crush."

"But what about Bubblegum?"

It was at that moment Finn remembered everything that had gotten lost, even if the damage was minimal. Her picture, to which he had framed with care so that whenever he awoke, she would always be there in the morning, even if in a photo, was burned to a crisp. He only had one left that also had slight burns and was quickly losing its attraction, steadily just becoming a picture of a friend. Her fireworks, at which she had worked on, were blown to bits after being set aflame by another princess. A princess who had also set him aflame the moment she fell into his arms. He didn't know it at the time, but he had made a choice when he chose to save her. Mourn the loss of the love he briefly had with Peebles or get over himself and save this new girl who had began as a threat and changed into a curiosity.

That reminded him. He ducked his body outside for a second into the cloudy night and pulled the wad of PB's hair off the side of the house. He leaned back inside and studied it. On one side, it was wet and beginning to harden due to the rain chemicals of the fireworks while on the other side, the hay and wood chips stuck to it. It was muddled and ugly, just like the way Bubblegum dealt with their faded relationship after she grew back…, but it still was beautiful underneath it all. He ran to the sink in the house.

"Hey man, what are you doing with the wad?"

"Cleaning it."

"Ohh."

He ran the water and ducked the piece of hair under it. He pulled it back to see the shininess on the side that was rained on come back, the sparkles of sugar visual again. He began to pick the hay and wood off the other until the hair looked just like it had before he had to use it. But it didn't give him the feelings it usually did when he held it. Now, it was just a sentiment.

"I still can't believe you cried, man. You said you only cried when someone died."

"Yeah, my heart was breaking to bits, man! I think that counts."

"Well, you're not dead, so I think you contradict yourself."

"What?"

"I don't know, heh heh…So, uhh, you still have that crush?"

"Dude, I don't think stuff like that goes away that quick."

"But dude, she's evil!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Jake went along with the task of telling Finn about why he had been chased through Ooo by the hot-hearted princess of Fire.

"And then, I told her that I, meaning you, didn't like her after she turned her peoples into little Flambos. Dude, she went all demonic fire lady on them!"

Finn seemed to consider this. It didn't seem right that Jake had not only tried to set him up on a blind relationship, but also lied to the princess about a multitude of other things, even if he was doing it on his behalf and own good. That and he figured why the princess chased after him. Finn wasn't going to brag, but Jake wasn't up on the ball with making up songs off the top of his head like his was. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"But she kinda was expecting a prince to take her away and you just told her never mind, dude. That's like telling me stopping you from eating cake."

"Well, I do like cake…hmm; maybe I did mess with her a little. But she was still evil."

"Penny was evil and we managed to turn her somewhat good."

"Emphasis on somewhat. C'mon, she turned her peeps into Flambos."

"They whispered behind her back. What if they were planning to hurt her?"

"She burned the house."

"She was mad at you, dude."

"She burned your picture of Bubblegum…"

"…I know, but what if…what if I needed that."

"What?"

"I was being a butt back there, all moany and sobby. Bubblegum's too old for me and what I want is someone who can be with me for me, like she was when she was 13. And maybe I can have that now. And besides, I have another picture."

"…dude, you're creeping me out with all this mushy stuff."

"Whatever dude."

"And what about your wad of hair, huh?"

"I think I'll frame her picture with it."

Finn ran to the remaining photo and stuck the wad to the outer edge of the frame and spread it along the edges. Glistening pink surrounded the outside of the frame, complimenting the smiling Bubblegum Princess on the inside and covering the ugly burns on the outside. Finn looked at for a long time before finally accepting it and smiling.

"There, now it's safe."

"You alright, bro?"

"Eh, I'm cool. So she's the princess of the fire kingdom. Why did you say I didn't like her again?"

"She's pure evil!"

"Oh yeah. Maybe she's just misunderstood, ya know…I'm gunna go and talk to her."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you can come if you want."

"No way, dude! She turns people into flame babies. I like the way I look."

"Cool beans. Be back before tomorrow!"

Jake grumbled as he watched his brother walk out of the treehouse. Finn looked down the field where the burn marks skidded across the plain.

"Yeah, gunna catch me a princess."

_C_

How dare he? The childish fool. She hoped he showed his face to her again, just so she could melt it off. He was completely confusing and indecisive and it angered her.

Phiametta the Flame Princess burst through the doors of her kingdom. Her father looked at her expectantly, but she knew he had a bit of glee in him.

"So, how did it go?"

"I found the prince and he's a complete jerk!"

"So what did you do? Burn him to a crisp, burn a hole in his throat? Oh, I know, you burned his kingdom down while he was still inside!"

Her father laughed, but she burned harder and he stopped.

"No, nothing like that. He doesn't even have a kingdom to burn. It was just a house. I burned some of it, but rain got to me so I couldn't suck the air in like I wanted. I slapped him. That's all, but I swear, if he comes here again, I"LL BURN HIS SKULL FIRST THEN REACH INTO HIS BODY AND ENGULF HIS HEART!"

Her subjects clapped, but mainly out of fear. The clapping grew abrupt as the castle doors were kicked in. Finn the Human stepped in with Flambo by his side and looked around nonchalantly.

"Heya."

"You again? Guards!"

Finn put his hands up and pointed to the guards approaching.

"Man, we're cool, okay? Just like bros, but if you even think of coming after me, it's so on."

The guards hunkered closer, flames wafting from their heads. One of them got close enough to grab at Finn. He missed. Mistake.

Finn quickly pulled his father's sword from his backpack and cut off the hand of the guard. Magma poured from the open iron and the guard screamed.

"Scram! Back off!"

The guards jumped back from Finn's flailing arm. Phiametta put her hands on her hips and gave him about face.

"You won't charm me with your ruthlessness again. You messed with me and I swore that I would burn your head off if you tried again."

"Can't we talk about this?"

Phi looked as if she was going to speak, but her father interrupted her.

"There is nothing to talk about! You disrespect my kingdom, and then joke with my daughter's feelings, and now you dare to come back for more disrespectness? I shall have your head!"

"C'mon, dude! That wasn't even me; that was my brother."

"What?"

"Yeah, my brother, the dog?"

"Your brother's a dog?"

"Well, he's not my real brother, but he might as well be. He was just trying to help me out with a couple of problems I had with someone I had a crush on."

The Flame lord and Phi looked at each other with curious eyes. Phi looked back at him.

"So you aren't a prince?"

"No, I'm a hero."

Some of the subjects nodded in approval and murmured whispers of compliments.

"QUIET! Hmmm, so you don't live in a kingdom, but you're a knight?"

"Sorta, yeah."

"Well, I don't know if we can actually speak. You see, I am a ruthless, dangerous princess and I might not be nice enough for your heroic tastes."

"Actually, some of my friends aren't all that nice. I know Marceline the vampire Queen."

Everyone gasped in shock, even Phiametta and her father.

"Marceline! But she is the most dangerous and evil of anyone in the land of Ooo! You are friends with eher?"

"Yeah, we hang out on weekends, unless she has a gig or something."

Phi was impressed. Even though he wasn't a prince, he knew her idol. Marceline the Vampire Queen was the person she looked up to. She did so many bad things and wasn't remorseful at all. She hadn't heard much of her ruthlessness as of late. Maybe this boy was why.

"Well, you may know-

"Ooooh, Marceline! Oh, man, you, like, got to get me her autograph! Tell her to make it out to-

"Father! Really?"

"Sorry, umm, ehm. How can I be sure you aren't going to mess with my daughter again?"

"Ummm."

Finn put on a thinking face.

"Well, if I mess with your daughter, she can burn me to a crisp."

"Fair deal."

Finn smiled, but then began to sweat. What if he did mess up?

_C_

Finn and Phi sat on the hill overlooking the Fire Kingdom. Finn's usual blank face sat staring with momentary looks to the princess beside and he began to profile her. When compared to PB, she was much different. She seemed…thicker, almost like she was stretched slightly from her waist to her chest. He was actually having a hard time trying not to look in that area too much. Jake said that was rude to stare at a girl like that, but even he couldn't understand it. Whatevs.

Her hair was swaying with every breath she took. Her skin was a lemony orange, but Finn knew she had other colors. The first time he actually saw her was when she was wet. Her hair encircled and framed her head, reaching down to her upper back. He could feel its damp strands on his arms as he held her. Then, she was more golden brown with pink brown hair. Not that it mattered much since he still hadn't been able to stop looking at her so intensely.

"Are you gunna stop looking at me like that?"

Finn blushed. And that, her thick, harsh voice that was more girl than teenager.

"Sorry."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"To say sorry."

"What?"

"Yeah, Jake shouldn't have done what he did. He only does stuff like that when I'm a part of it. He tries, but sometimes he just messes things up a little bit more. Not that it's often."

"So you didn't send him?"

"No."

"So why did he come all the way here?"

"It's a long story."

"I hate long stories."

She pouted. Finn blushed. It was too cute.

"So, is that it? You only came to apologize?"

"Kinda, but I really wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"…cuz you're really pretty and I wanted to get to know you."

Phi blushed, but turned away from him to look put out.

"Not like it matters. You're a hero and I'm evil. We're gunna fight sooner or later anyway."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Why? I'm evil, you're good, it's how things go down."

"I don't think you're evil, just very hot…hot as in, ya know, angry and stuff! Not that you aren't pretty, cuz you are! Just!"

Finn sighed aloud and put his head down.

"I just met you and now I'm about to mess it up."

He completely didn't see the blush or the look of pure humor on the princess' face. She giggled into her hand and looked away to try to stifle it. Finn looked at her in curiosity, then began to chuckle with her. They laughed and laughed until Finn accidently bumped into her.

"Oww!"

Phi immediately looked up to him to see him skin burn. She huffed and pouted again.

"See? We can't even touch."

"That's because your powers come from something and you can't control them much. I know, I fight the Ice King."

Phi growled.

"Ice King! That idiotice butt that's always kidnapping princesses?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ooh, he tried to kidnap me once, but I burned down his entire mountain. He had to start from scratch."

"Hehe, cool."

Phi ignored him and got up from her perch, pacing in rage.

"Just thinking about him gets me so angry! I could just-just- AAHHHH!"

Flames began to grow and Finn rolled back when a flash came towards him. He had to stop her, but how? Her body was lit, her arms wildly throwing bolts, her gems flashing…her gems! He ran towards her, the heat beginning to surround her. He flick the gem atop her forehead off and everything ceased as her body changed into what he had seen at the treehouse, except not wet. She looked down in surprise.

"Huh? How did you..?"

"Hehe, like I said, I fight the Ice King, I know."

She looked down at the gem in the ground and watched him pick it up. She felt oddly…not so angry. She watched him carefully hand her the gem and feel her hands.

"Still warm, warmer than me, but not as hot."

She felt her arms and looked at the boy who was a hero. Not even her father tried to stop her flame, but this boy did. He wanted to at least know her.

"So, Finn the Hero, do you think you can actually handle me. I am the hottest spitfire in the land of Ooo, the tallest blaze in the kingdoms, the-

"Cutest dame I've seen ever?"

She giggled and took Finn's hand. He sighed happily.

"Now all you have to do is convince my father you're not all that bad."

She kissed his cheek, stuck the gem back to the top of her head, and flamed her way down to the castle. Finn smiled crinkly, but then frowned with wide eyes. How was gunna get her father's approval?

_C_

Finn walked back into the treehouse and upstairs to the bedroom. Jake was in his bed, but looked wide awake.

"So, uh, how'd it go?"

"Dude...I think I have a girlfriend! Well, goodnight."

Jake's eye twitched. It would be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I can actually write something for Adventure Time. See, this is my favorite Cartoon Network show, probably the only one that I can actually say is good. Everyone has their opinions so we aren't getting into that. My problem is when the protagonist is just awesome (I mean really, he used a sword to lift a demon high enough off the ground to dump into a hole in the Earth, I don't think you can go more H.A.M than that.) and they don't give him a lady. Most people would say either PB or Marceline, but I have more affintity for Sugarless Gum than anything else, so I was confused cause I still wanted Finn to have somebody! Incendium fixed that.<strong>


End file.
